


Ice cream or Sleep?

by orphan_account



Category: Santa Clarita Diet (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eric want ice cream but Joel want sleep
Relationships: Eric Bemis/Joel Hammond
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Ice cream or Sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfic so bad

"Joel" "Joel" "What!?" Joel turn over to see Eric " I want ice cream" Eric say in nervous voice,"no it 4 morning" Joel say tiredly "Please" "No" " Please" " No" "Find I go by myself then",Eric was about getting up from bed "no" Joel put Eric in back in bed "cuddle with me" "fine" Eric said in tired voice


End file.
